


Impasta (Among Us Oneshot)

by Splootdoot



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splootdoot/pseuds/Splootdoot
Summary: White: KupplePurple: YorkieBlack: Dapple
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Impasta (Among Us Oneshot)

Kupple dashed through the halls of the space ship, adrenaline rushing into his veins. His heart racing as he flew through the halls. He almost couldn't hear anything but his heart beat and the alarms blaring as red flashed frantically. 

Kupple took a sharp turn into the reactor, his white boots squeaked against the metal floor. He dashed in and looked around wildly, he thought he could see a black shape to his left so he ran to the right, he slammed his hand on the large hand-shaped button. A huge wave of relief hit him as the alarms went quiet and the flashing stopped. He turned around to face the other astronaut, he was met with a plastic visor surrounded by a dark suit. Dapple. 

He gave the other a weak smile, and walked out the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dapple walk towards a console. The astronaut started to walk nervously through the halls, wondering where everybody else was. He heard the loud grumbles of a engine, notifying him he was in the lower engine. The white astronaut walked until hes saw a small, compact sign that said 'ELECTRIC' pasted onto the wall. He walked in, the soft cackling of electricity making it clear something had to be fixed.

The astronaut scanned the area for any indications there was a problem, he spotted a open panel of wires, they hung against the walls of the panel. He walked up to the wide open panel, the small metal door swung wide open. Gripping the wires, he examined them, they seemed to be cleanly cut and done on purpose. He grabbed something out of his pocket, tape. Surely wasn't the best option, but it'll do.

Kupple carefully brought the wires together, making sure they weren't touching him. Grabbing a few pieces of tape he wrapped it around the wires, he let go as the first set of wires were fixed, and the process repeated. Taking a step back, the astronaut looked at the now fixed set of wires. Feeling satisfied with his work, he turned and walked out of Electric.

[So after this, People start dying and it reaches the end of the game. Will he catch out the imposter? or die and lose the game?]

Kupple sighed, anxiety was clawing at him as he started to walk towards navigation. A few people had already died a couple hours ago, Cyan. Brown. Yellow. Blue. Thinking about them had put him on edge already. He quickly pushed those thoughts away, trying to focus at the task he had there. When he got there, he spotted a purple shape. Yorkie. He thought as the other astronaut briefly glanced back at him, He walked right towards the small screen, walking up to it and messing with it until a screen popped up, he tapped the large button on the screen that had said [DOWNLOAD]. 

The astronaut watched with mild amusement as he watched a small white character ran back and forth, transporting files. Kupple looked down as he noticed cold air hitting his feet. A vent. Kupple could swear he saw some dark liquid shining in there, he hastily glanced back up. Not wanting to think about the murders that could have taken place in there. He was supposed to distract himself. Not remind himself about what happened.

Kupple stared at the screen mindlessly, he looked behind him, purple.. Yorkie was still doing something there, His hairs on his neck pricked at the idea that he might be in same room as a murderer. Sure, Kupple kind of trusted him, but.. There was a chance. He shook off the the thought, he was just being paranoid. He didn't realized the download finished until he looked back. He rushed out of the room, going to his other tasks.

[Couple hours later]

The white astronaut sat down in the cafeteria. His mind was a mess by now, paranoia and anxiety practically had him now. He really needed a break from all this, he really did.  
Right now, its only him, Dapple, and Yorkie. The two people he trusted out of everybody, its one of them. It certainly is. He decided to push the thought away, he didn't need to deal with that right now. He could deal with it later, sighing. He got up, he was going to medbay, hopefully there's something there that can distract him.

Kupple looked around the medbay, a clean white room, with beds lining the walls. He headed over to one of the beds, he sat down, maybe he could just.. rest for a little? They wouldn't mind, would they? He was brought out of his thoughts when a chill went up his spine. He looked around, something was there, or was it the paranoia? 

The doors closed, making Kupple jump. He felt really drowsy, a strange smell was in the air. Panic started to rise as he heard something and looked to his right, purple was standing there, a dangerous glint in his visor as he held a knife in his hand. There was nothing left of the Yorkie he knew in those eyes, it was a facade. he had been fooled.

The astronaut was slipping in and out of conscious. Kupple didn't even realize he was stabbed until he looked down, The bright crimson blood leaked onto his bright white suit. He was knocked to the ground, the cold floor felt somewhat comfortable as he laid there. 

The alarms blared as the lights flashed red, he didn't know where Yorkie was anymore. Was Dapple still alive? The question seemed to be answered as he felt himself being grabbed, he opened his eyes and saw Dapple. He was close enough to where he could see inside the other astronauts visor, He smiled weakly at the other as he saw tears dropping onto the visor from inside. he was nestled closer, The alarms still blared and red still flashed. 

He didn't know what Dapple's intentions were, but he hugged the other astronaut closer, hoping that was what they were going for, The other astronaut hugged back, They were both going to die, but at least he died with a friend. 

Kupple closed his eyes as he sliently accepted his death.

This was the end.

"goodbye world."

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? its my first fanfiction id put on here, and i wrote this in one go lmao


End file.
